Shut Up Baby
Shut Up Baby is a song by Mayuri Kaido, Angela Sakuragi, Chieri Yamakawa, Shiori Yumehara, Paola Himeko, Cacao Tachikawa, Kirara Nijiiro, Freja Bondevik, and Hanami Nishikawa - featured in the anime Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. The short version is the one people would hear when they sing this song on its game adaption. The full version is exclusive to Fairies from a Magical Country album. 'Lyrics' Color Coded * - Mayuri * - Angela * - Chieri * - Shiori * - Paola * - Cacao * - Kirara * - Freja * - Hanami *Black - All 'Short Ver.' Rōmaji= |-| Kanji= 部屋から来る bang bang bang ごめんまじむり バッテリー減るの早すぎる 着信が止まらなくって 電話が弾けそうんだ もやもや　私のせい　って思うだけで 胸キュンするなんて だけどね みんな 可愛いって近づくの Oh さっきの電話ごめんね 友達といて shy shy shy まだ会えないごめんね 誰かをみたいな　レイディー おねがい 急かさないで 前のめりな baby もう少し 我慢してね よそ見させないよ Shut up baby Shut up baby 追いかけて 胸の扉を描いて 今よりも もっと大胆に 気がない　フリして 恋してね 本当は君が好きだよ Just get together, and don't hate each other! |-| English Translation= Coming from my room "bang bang bang" I am really quite sorry, but My battery is decreasing too fast Incoming calls just do not stop My phone seems to be able to blow Why are they wandering because of me? Just thinking my heart is clenching But everyone, I am cute so getting close Oh sorry about my phone ringing I was chatting to friend shy shy shy Sorry, I canot see you again Someone looks up to me like a lady Please do not ask me sweetly baby Be patient with me, do not let it look Shut up baby (2x) chase Illustrate the door of heart, be more bold than last I pretend to not care and I am in love I really like you Just get together and don't hate each other! 'Full Ver. '''Note: The bridge lines, between ||: and :||, are repeated twice when sung. Rōmaji= Chorus: (''I need you) wakaranai no Wo... Wo... Chorus ||: ''Real man, yeah, real man Gotta see you love me like a real man :|| Chorus |-| Kanji= 部屋から来る bang bang bang ごめんまじむり バッテリー減るの早すぎる 着信が止まらなくって 電話が弾けそうんだ もやもや　私のせい　って思うだけで 胸キュンするなんて だけどね みんな 可愛いって近づくの Oh さっきの電話ごめんね 友達といて shy shy shy まだ会えないごめんね 誰かをみたいな　レイディー おねがい 急かさないで 前のめりな baby もう少し 我慢してね よそ見させないよ Shut up baby Shut up baby 追いかけて 胸の扉を描いて 今よりも もっと大胆に 気がない　フリして 恋してね 本当は君が好きだよ Just get together, and don't hate each other! I need you ソワソワしてる姿 浮かぶし ドキドキしてるの 伝わるけどね ダメダメ軽いと 思われるから メッセージ届いても わからないよ Wo o o 許してね boy やりすぎなのかな 胸が痛いよ Wo o o どうすればいいの 夢中になっちゃう 愛になってる まっすぐでもごめんね 嫌いじゃないの shy shy shy 不安にしてごめんね 打ち明けるから later こんなに苦しいのは 君のせいよ baby あと少し本気見せて 奪いに来て欲しい Shut up baby Shut up baby 追いかけて 胸の扉を描いて 今よりも もっと大胆に 気がない　フリして 恋してね 本当は君が好きだよ Just get together, and don't hate each other! ねえ。。。気づいたら　怖くないな 臆病な心に　届けたい 君の大好き人が 響く音に聞こえるだから 迷いをとかしてよ Just get together, and don't hate me! ||: Be a real man (yeah) real man Gotta see you love me like a real man :|| Shut up baby Shut up baby 追いかけて 胸の扉を描いて 今よりも もっと大胆に 気がない　フリして 恋してね 本当は君が好きだよ Just get together, and don't hate each other! |-| English Translation= Coming from my room "bang bang bang" I am really quite sorry, but My battery is decreasing too fast Incoming calls just do not stop My phone seems to be able to blow Why are they wandering because of me? Just thinking my heart is clenching But everyone, I am cute so getting close Oh sorry about my phone ringing I was chatting to friend shy shy shy Sorry, I canot see you again Someone looks up to me like a lady Please do not ask me sweetly baby Be patient with me, do not let it look Chorus: Shut up baby (2x) chase Illustrate the door of heart, be more bold than last I pretend to not care and I am in love I really like you Just get together and don't hate each other! (I need you) I appear to be fidgeting My heart beats and says: "Because it seems to be wide as thinking" I read the message but I didn't understand a word Wo... forgive me, boy I wonder if I am overkilling it, my heart hurts Wo... what should I do? I am crazy about getting messed up Whoa, move on and good luck I don't hate you shy shy shy Sorry for making you uneasy Since I can confide you later It's your fault that makes me so hurt, baby I hope to see you earnestly a little more, come back to take it Chorus Hey... It's not scary if you take care of me Reach my cowardly heart A person you love Listen to the echoing sound Let me get lost Just get together, and don't hate me! ||: Be a real man (yeah) real man Gotta see you love me like a real man :|| Chorus 'Trivia' *This song is the same as Japanese version of Cheer Up by Korean girl group Twice, except the lyrics are modified. Category:Songs Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You Songs Category:Songs with Color Coded lyrics